Crazy love story
by Igsel
Summary: Arthur and Francis are childhood friends. Having lost contact long ago they meet again in an unexpected place. M for several reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Crazy Love Story  
><strong>AuthorArtist:** Mathi  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> France x England, mentions of Prussia and Spain  
><strong>Rating and warnings:<strong> R-18 for yaoi, mentions of rape, violence and dark themes.  
><strong>Chapters:<strong> 14  
><strong>Authors note:<strong> Feedback is appreciated.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Arthur and France are childhood friends. Once lost contact, now meeting again in an asylum prison.

**Chapter 1 **  
>Francis was dragged off roughly. They pulled his hair. His precious, well-taken-care off- hair. He winced but did not make any other sounds. He didn't make any effort to struggle. It was no use to escape. They would drug him if he tried to run. It was his own damn fault anyway.<p>

He was roughly pushed into a small cell. He was too weak to hold stand as he stumbled down on the floor. They had already weakened him. He couldn't fight, he just couldn't anymore. Bars separated his cell from the one next to him. The other cell seemed empty and on the other side was a thick wall.

They had looked at him strangely, they had a weird look in their eyes. Like they didn't care, like they didn't see him. Those doctors that is. Perhaps they were used to people like him. He was used to be looked at in disgust, envy, lust, but not like this. He didn't like it. No, he hated hit. They were supposed to look at him. They were supposed to look at him with interest!

Francis crawled towards the door, to see if anyone was watching. No one was. He gripped the bars with his hands. Hands that used to touch everything they liked. Francis screamed. But no one seemed to listen. The scream echoed through the hallway.

Moments later he was pinned against the floor, two men to hold him one man to give him an injection. Again Francis didn't struggle. His body hit the cold floor. He couldn't stand up anymore, hell he couldn't even move. He felt his head grow heavy and it was hard to keep his eyes open. In the end he just gave in and fell asleep.

-  
>Two eyes opened slightly, it was darker than before. He didn't know how long he had slept. Francis groaned loudly as he tried to get up. He rubbed his forehead, that had been quite some fall. He rubbed his eyes as well. He noticed a figure in the cell next to him. It took a few seconds to realize it was another human.<p>

He, because he figured they wouldn't put him next to a woman, was curled up. He was hugging his knees. Francis got up and move a bit to the last bit of light there was to see better. His movements had caught the other human to turn around. Green emerald eyes widened slightly, so did the blue globes of Francis. "I-is that you, frog?" his voice shook.

Francis walked towards the figure. Holding the bars with one hand. "Arthur…?" he spoke. Blue globes stared back into Green emerald eyes. Both couldn't believe to see the other. It was like time stopped passing by for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Francis reached for the other through the bars, who immediately backed away. "Don't touch me." He said with a glare. It was a too familiar glare. "I won't hurt you." The Frenchman replied. Arthur didn't move however.  
>"Says you who's locked up in a place like this. Says the one that used to bully me." Arthur scowled.<p>

Francis had somewhat expected that reaction. Arthur had no idea how much he had regretted bullying him. Though he had no intentions to admit that to him now. "A-aha oui, it was mean of me, non?" He said as he stepped closer.

Arthur watched him from a distance, he studied him. "You look horrible." He said breaking the silence that had fallen.  
>"You don't look great either." Francis added with a broken chuckle. Arthur slide down on his knees. "Don't remind me." He said. In the voice was anger and sadness to be heard. He didn't need to be reminded of the fact he looked awful, that he was locked away from society for forever!<p>

"Je suis desolé." Francis simply replied. He slide down as well, to be back on the same eye-height.  
>"You aren't." Arthur scowled. He lifted up his knees and hugged them. He stirred and froze when he felt a hand taking his.<br>"You know me too well, but I do not 'ave intentions to hurt you." His thumb brushed Arthur's hand. Arthur lifted his head to look into Francis' eyes, looking for his true intentions.

Though his blue eyes looked innocent. He would be crazy to trust the Frenchman. But Arthur was, he was crazy. He scooted closer to the bars. It was as if the room was more cozier than it ever had been in the 4 months he had been in here. He enjoyed Francis' simple touch. It was a loving and caring gesture. Something that Arthur hadn't gotten from anyone for years.

He stirred again however when Francis hand held his. The movement had been too sudden and Arthur was caught off guard. He looked with scared eyes up at the other. "L-let me go, git" Arthur blurted out. And so he did. Arthur was surprised. Francis had let go of his hand and pulled back his owns.

The room seemed to turn colder as he had done so. "G-git, I didn't mean it." He roughly grabbed the other's hand with a faint blush on his cheeks. The sadness in Francis' eyes was replaced by a light spark of happiness. A slight smile was displayed on his face. "It's strange…to hold hands exactly how we did back then." Francis spoke. Arthur nodded.

They hadn't always been fighting. Hell they had been good friends. Francis was abused by his father and Arthur's family simply didn't care about him. Back then they were the only one that still cared about them. Francis was there when Arthur's siblings picked on him. Arthur was there bind Francis' wounds he had gotten from his father. They had been childhood friends, but not like brothers. It was different. Brothers weren't supposed to kiss. They had become close, until they had showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunlight found its way into their cells. Arthur couldn't even remember falling asleep. He felt a pain in his back and a slight squeeze. What was that? He looked down to see he was holding someone's hand. Francis' hand! He then remembered. They had talked about the past, till Arthur was too weak to stay awake, he had fallen asleep as he was still holding Francis hand.

Francis smiled slightly as he looked back at Arthur. "Bonjour." He greeted softly. Both let go of each other's hand to sit up. "Next time wake me up git, I slept on the cold floor and it's all your fault." He growled.  
>"Mon erreur? Dieu- I slept on the cold hard floor too you know." Arthur huffed.<br>"That's your own fault too." Arthur had always a habit of blaming everything on the Frenchman. Though he didn't mean it, Francis knew that. It felt good fighting and arguing again. It made him felt noticed. Not like he was some waste of space, but really like he was cared about. Someone cared enough to fight him and hold his hand.

And that's how they spent the next day. Arguing about the silliest things. How Francis' socks weren't violet but purple according to Arthur, or how Francis thought Arthur's eyebrows had grown bigger. It both made them feel alive. To Arthur, Francis was his spark of hope that kept him from going entirely insane. He had finally someone to talk to, which was better than his 'imaginary fairies'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"You're in love~" "Artie's in love with a frog." _they taunted and giggled. "I-I'm not." he protested with a flustered face. But he was. He was slowly falling for the Frenchman again. It was like back then. Only they were older.

_"It doesn't matter, he's going to leave you anyway~"_ an annoying fairy giggled and fluttered around him. _"H-he isn't! He can't! W-we're in this together."_ He protested, yet why did his voice sound so insecure.  
><em>"Forever alone." <em>the same fairy giggled. "S-shut up." Arthur shouted.

"I only said bonjour." a voice answered. Arthur looked up to see Francis had returned from his shower. Arthur blushed and mumbled a sorry. "Who were you talking to?" A curious Frenchman asked.  
>"N-none of your business." Arthur scoweled. Francis had figured it had to be some sort of imaginary friend. After all, Arthur was here for a reason.<p>

Which reminded him. "Why did they lock you up in here?" Francis asked him with interest.

Arthur looked down at the floor. Why had he brought that up. He wasn't exactly proud of the fact what he had done to bring him here. But he should've seen this question coming. He wondered about Francis too. One side of him wanted to know, the other side wanted to be ignorant and think of him as the good old Francis he had been, well, _before _the bullying.

"You can tell moi." Francis encouraged him. "I will not be mad." He assured him. They were so close that they should trust each other with this, right? Francis got closer to the barred walls. He noticed Arthur had fallen silent. He waited for a few minutes till Arthur broke the silence.  
>"I-I tried to kill them." Arthur choked and tears rolled down. "b-but I'm so useless, I couldn't, only a few stabs." He sobbed and tears continued to stream down. "I couldn't even kill myself."<p>

Francis stopped breathing for a moment. Without warning, he embrace Arthur through the bars and hugged him close. "Sssh Arthur, it's okay." He felt hurt. It hurt to see Arthur upset again. Just as it hurt to see him being beaten up. As well as it hurts to be the one to beat him up.

You'd say Francis was a cold hearted man if you looked at his actions, but he wasn't always. Arthur had always been precious to him. He hadn't cared about anyone else but him. He felt his chest tighten. He pressed a kiss on top of Arthur's head and held him till he calmed down.

Arthur leaned into Francis' touch and sobbed silently. He felt a lot safer right now. He even felt loved. He didn't feel so useless in Francis' arms. They stayed like that for a long time. They both didn't know how long since there was no clock but they also didn't care.

Arthur wiped his tears away with his sleeve. It was as if to confirm he was alright now. Francis released him from the hug and made himself a bit more comfortable. Arthur walked away from the barred wall to sit down on his bed. Francis did so too.

Both didn't say anything for a while. Silence was broken by the Briton's voice. "…and you?" it was almost a soft whisper. Arthur was too scared to ask, but yet too curious to know. He had told Francis his reason, now he wanted to know his.

Francis felt a sudden pain of regret. "You sure you want to know?" he asked. The tone of his voice had changed slightly, but Arthur had surely noticed this. He nodded hesitantly.  
>"They all wanted it, their eyes were filled in lust." Francis spoke. Arthur's eyes widened. He didn't- no he didn't. "Every single one of them, willingly, eager to share a bed." He continued. Francis' look in his eyes had changed.<p>

"How many?" Arthur asked bravely, though he didn't want to know. He didn't want to listen, he didn't want to hear how Francis was a rapist! He had to be joking.  
>"I don't know, but you should know, all I wanted was love. To feel loved." He replied, there was a slight bit of regret in his voice.<p>

Arthur's face had turned pale and he had pulled up his feet. He pressed himself against the wall. "E-enough. S-stop it." He covered his ears. He didn't want to know any more. He didn't want to hear how Francis had shagged everyone and still acted like he loved and cared about him.  
>"Cher…"Francis tried.<p>

"S-shut up. D-don't look at me. D-don't ever come nearer." He spoke and pulled a blanket over himself. Francis smirk that had unconsciously grown onto his face, now dropped. He felt guilty, regret and stupid. The only who had ever cared about him was now too scared of him. He hated himself a lot right now as he could hear a few silent sobs coming from Arthur's cell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Arthur couldn't shake off the memory of last evening. He couldn't shake off the smirk he had seen on Francis' face. It hadn't been the Francis he knew. It hadn't been like him at all. Arthur was curled up onto his bed, his back facing the other cell. He didn't move, he hadn't moved all day. He was scared and lost. Francis had seemed, what was, his only spark of hope.

_We told you so~ _one fairy taunted. _"We told you not to trust him."_ a second fairy rubbed it also in his face. _"We won't leave you."_ a few said. Arthur didn't know if they meant it out of sympathy or just to taunt him. _"You still have us, when everyone leaves."_ another said as they flew close to Arthur.

Arthur however didn't react on them. He merely covered his ears, with his fingers as fists tangled in his hair clinging desperately to it, in frustration. He was going to be all alone again. Tears streamed down his face. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve it! He hadn't done anything wrong to be here.

Arthur had always been a good kid, unlike Francis. He was however an easy target and often picked on by his brothers. His parents had been too busy to look after him. Francis had been there, with open arms he could run into and cry into his chest. Francis would hold onto him until he was okay and pushed him away.

They used to fight, but those were meaningless. Arthur always pushed Francis away, but he didn't hate him. Though there was a time where he began to dislike him. Francis had gotten into high school and he became soon popular. Envious, Arthur was, but he didn't dislike him for that. No, it was when Antonio showed up. He started to hang out with him. Antonio didn't like Arthur and as the year after Gilbert came along they started to pick on him.

Antonio and Gilbert didn't really like him from the start. Silly as Francis was, he joined them. Though not as extremely as they did. They had beaten him up sometimes, but Francis would just watch. That was around the time he started to dislike him. After graduation, Francis left to study somewhere else. Antonio and Gilbert did so too, but the bullying didn't stop. There were only new people to beat him up. It never changed. Not even in this place.

The next afternoon Arthur came stumbling into his cell. Some patients had kicked him till he bled. His wounds were poorly bounded with few bandages. Francis had immediately jumped up from his bed and made his way to the barred wall. "Arthur, what 'appened?" Arthur had fell down on the floor but tried to stand up as Francis approached him. "D-don't!" he demanded, but he couldn't move. They had kicked him in the stomach too many times.

"Arthur…" Francis tried.  
>"Don't come any nearer, d-don't look at me!" he scowled. Arthur curled up in pain.<br>"I'm not going to do anything funny, just show me your wounds." Arthur scooted a bit closer. It was as if they were kids again.  
>"They didn't bind it that well, come closer I'll re-do it." Francis spoke. Arthur didn't move. "Please, Arthur, trust me. I'm not going to hurt you." Those words sounded honest, no lies in there. Arthur managed to lean against the barred wall.<br>Francis was glad he gained some trust and started to unbind the wounds. "I'm sorry Arthur." He mumbled. "I'm sorry I'm never protecting you."  
>Arthur winced. "It's okay frog." He mumbled. Francis bind his wounds again, this time properly.<p>

"Can you give me another chance?" Francis asked as he released him from his touch. Arthur nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

With Arthur's trust regained, or part of it, Francis held him through the bars. He felt Arthur leaning into his touch and cuddling into his embrace. Francis stroked his cheek with a smile on his lips. He felt Arthur's cheek heaten. He was probably blushing right now.

"Do you remember, we used to sit like this?" What kind of a question was that, of course Arthur remembered. Arthur secretly treasured the memories he had of Francis, of them together. "I do." His voice was close to a whisper. Both smiled remembering it.

They had plucked two apples from a tree and set under it together. Arthur had sat on Francis lap and leaned against his chest. Both enjoying a fresh apple in summer. Francis chuckled. "One of the only days we didn't fight." Arthur did chuckle too. "It was too warm for that." He said making up an excuse.

"It was warmer the day we went to the beach." Arthur's parents had taken his entire family to the beach, Francis was allowed to come along. Arthur didn't even know why he had invited him back then. Francis nodded. "Yes it was, you were terribly burnt. You should've used lotion." Arthur had been way too stubborn.  
>"You would've used that as an excuse to touch me, pervert." Francis grinned. "I don't need an excuse to touch you." He said pressing a kiss on Arthur's head, which caused the other to blush.<p>

Francis took Arthur's hand and intertwined their fingers. Arthur blushed and smiled even more. "Je t'aime." Francis said softly. Arthur turned around to look into the blue globes. Forest green eyes looked into them looking for lies or anything. Francis chuckled and cupped his face. "I mean it Arthur, I love you." Arthur bit his bottom lip, nibbling on it.

He felt his heart skip a few beats and butterflies flutter around in his stomach wanting to be free. He never wanted to fall for someone, afraid to be hurt like others had hurt him one too many. But he knew he had fallen for Francis all along. "I l-love y-you too." Arthur said trying to hide his blush.

Francis lifted however his chin. "Don't hide those beautiful enchanting eyes and that cute blush." He leaned closer. "Don't hide you beauty cher." He said as he closed the distance between them. Arthur's eyes fluttered shut as he gently kissed him back. Francis encircled his arm around him and pulled Arthur closer, as they continued to kiss each other so sweetly.

Forced to pull away for air, they looked into each other's eyes. Both had a slight blush on their faces. Francis stroked Arthur's cheek lovingly. "I wish I would've realized this sooner. We wouldn't have end up here together." He said softly. Arthur just looked at him with a smile. "When we get out of here…we'll be together, r-right?"

Francis smiled widely. "Oui, we'll stay together cher." He stroked Arthur's hair. "When we're out, let's live together." He suggested. Arthur nodded in reply. "In England." Francis added. Arthur looked up. "W-what? Really?" his eyes light up.  
>"Really, London, let's live there, together." Arthur's eyes had this spark of hope, they were lighting up in joy and excitement. "Y-you sure?" he asked, knowing Francis was well…French.<p>

He however nodded. "I'll go anywhere, as long I'm with you." He spoke honestly. If only they had shared these feelings earlier. Francis was too much of a flirt back then to realize and Arthur too stubborn to admit it. Now they were both glad they had confessed to each other. The rest of the evening they had talked about when they would get out, they would go to Paris for a weekend to celebrate and then head to London, open a teashop together, live in a house together. It was perfect. Maybe a little too perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Their happiness didn't last long as Francis was called out of his cell. Arthur had merely woke up as he saw Francis walk out. "O-oi! Where are you going frog?" he immediately got up. Francis just turned to look at him. "Apparently I 'ave visitors." Arthur titled his head. "Don't worry, I won't be long." Francis ensured him as he followed his doctor towards a special room to receive visitors.

Blue eyes clearly light up as he saw his two friends sitting and waiting. "Bonjour~" he greeted them happily. "God, you look awful Francis. Kesese." The albino ansewered. "Hola Francis." The other friend greeted cheery. "Merci for being so 'onest as always." Gilbert just laughed at him.  
>"Dieu- it 'az been ages." Francis exclaimed and the other two agreed by nodding.<p>

"What bring you two 'ere then?" Gilbert grinned widely. "We had heard about everything and came to pay you out." His grin was joined by second. "Si~ you don't deserve to be locked up." Francis blinked twice. "Really?"

"We're friends, right Franny?" Gilbert asked and looked at Francis. What was wrong with this guy, he should've been overjoyed by now.  
>"Oui, mais…" Antonio abruptly stood up and smile happily.<br>"Then let's go." He asked.

"Wait- you really 'ave bailed me out?" he asked in disbelief. Antonio and Gilbert exchanged looks and then looked at Francis and replied at the same time. "Si!" "Ja!"  
>Normally Francis would've been thankful, but right now, he could only think about Arthur. Though these were his friends.<p>

He faked a smile. "D'accord. I'll get my stuff." They watched him walk off. "Make it quick, we have to get beer soon!" he called after him. Francis chuckled and shook his head. Though his smile dropped as he got closer to his cell.

It was as if history was repeating itself. Again he had to choose between Arthur and his friends. And again he was going to choose for his friends to safe himself. He hoped Arthur would forgive him once again. Though he doubted it. He was going to ruin their dreams again.

The more steps he did, the heavier it became to tell him this news. Arthur was sitting on his bed, doing nothing waiting for Francis. He looked up at Francis as he saw he had returned. "And who was it?" he asked curiously. Francis didn't reply. "O-oi! Who was it?" he asked him again.

His lover however just looked at him with a strange look. "Please sit back down, I 'ave something to tell you." He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Arthur's eyes widened and he desperately made his way over to the barred wall. He clung to it as if his life depended on it. "You're going to leave me!" he could feel tears standing in his eyes. He wasn't sad but rather crying because he was pissed. Francis was going to leave him all alone again. Just like before.

What guarantee had he now that Francis would come back. Who would want to visit a nutcase in his prison. Francis would meet a cute girl and run off with her. It wasn't fair! Arthur's shoulder shocked. He sobbing.

Francis embraced him. "I'm sorry." Arthur sniffled.  
>"No you're not!" He said between a few sobs. "You're going to leave me here and run off." He muttered.<br>Francis lifted Arthur's chin. "Sshh." He tried to calm him down. "I'm not going to run off. I'll visit you daily, I'll work hard to get you out, I will get you out!" He said just as desperately. He looked him in the eyes and kissed him once more with passion.

"I'll miss you frog." Arthur said in all honesty. Francis nodded. "I'll miss you too." He pecked his lips gently. "I'll come back, I promise. Don't worry." He assured him before he had to take off. Arthur watched him leave. There went his last spark of happiness out of the door.

When he was out of sight, Arthur broke into tears. He sobbed into his pillow. The frog had left so sudden. He was gone too sudden, too fast. The bittersweet kiss still lingered on his lips but soon it only tasted like the salt of his tears. Fucking frog!

He curled up into a ball. _"He isn't going to come back._ Arthur sobbed, he didn't want to believe them now. "S-shut up!" _"He thinks your clingy~"_ _"He'll leave you for an simple girl."_ the fairies continued. They made him feel even more miserable.

"S-shut up shut up shut up! Aaaah!" Arthur screamed as hard as he could to not hear them. His cell was opened and he was pushed down. He was crying and screaming until they gave him an injection and he was put to sleep unwillingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Three days had passed and Arthur was convinced by the fairies that his Francis, wasn't his anymore. That he had ran off with some sort of blonde American girl with pretty looks but a simple personality. He had become tired of crying and his throat hurt of screaming. He was just curled up against the wall as he had been before Francis had kept him company.

The words of the fairies had become harsher and more convincing. Though they weren't real, they were real for Arthur. They were the things he was really thinking. He was wreck which is why he was listening to them. They were the only company he ever had. He had invented them right around when the so called "bad touch trio" had been formed.

Francis hadn't been there to protect him anymore or to keep him company daily, so the fairies were there to be his replacement. They had been there from then on. Next to Francis, he had also had a friend "Roderich" he was often picked up on by Gilbert.

One day he had stood up for him. It had been him and Roderich against them. They had obviously lost. Arthur had failed to protect. Roderich had moved not long after that. Arthur looked down at his feet and wondered if he had had another friends.

His lips curled up in a broken smile. "Aimée." The girl from this island; Seychelles. She had been pretty and lovely. Arthur had crushed on her for a bit. She was nice to him. Arthur felt tears coming down again at the thought how he and Francis had fought over her and in the end Francis had pulled Arthur into a kiss.

It had been unexpected. Their first kiss. It had been quite passionate and sudden. It was the first time Arthur had felt butterflies in his stomach. The first time that he felt loved. He remembered looking at Francis quite shocked and they had looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

Tears rolled down. He wouldn't deny it, he missed the frog. He missed him so fucking much! He couldn't stop thinking about him. He wanted to have him around. To hold him through the bars in his sleep. To stroke his hair to calm him down when the fairies had taunted him. To-

His thoughts were interrupted as his cell went open. Francis! Arthur jumped up and embraced him. "bloody, what took you so long?" Francis smiled and held him tightly. "I'm sorry. I missed you."  
>"I missed you too." Arthur replied and cuddled him tightly. He didn't want to let go of him again. Francis was his, and only his!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Francis had left his cell with a bad feeling in his mouth. He had seen Arthur's eyes full of sadness. He couldn't bear this see Arthur's heart break. When he entered the hallway with his stuff his two friend's were grinning widely.

Ever since he had been imprisoned he hadn't seen them for awhile. They sometimes got togehter to drink beer but they didn't hang out that friends were happy to see him again. Normally Francis would've been too but, now that he had left Arthur, he wasn't so happy. Both his friends noticed it, but they didn't ask. They guessed it had been because of being imprisoned that after a few days he would return back to normal.

"Let's drink ourselves plastered!" Gilbert exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around both the Frenchman and the Spaniard. "Si~" answered the awefully cheery Antonio. Francis didn't speak and nodded.

And with that they left to drive to his apartment, get on better clothes and then out to party. Francis sat down in the corner like a wall flower. Girls eyed at him but he didn't pay any attention to him. "Oi, What's with you, you could've had a good shag with like 5 of them already!" Gilbert commented and Antonio laughed loudly. They had a few beers too much, to be honest.

"There is nothing, I don't feel good." He answered. Antonio titled his head. "What's wrong?" Francis shook his head. "Nothing, I'm tired." Gilbert pouted a bit. "Eh….party pooper." He commented as he watched Francis getting off his barstool and waved a little at them. "Maybe another time." He exited the bar and made his way to his apartment.

He sat down and stared out the window for a while. "I already miss 'im." He mumbled and leaned against the wall. He had to get him out of there. He just had to.

The next morning he had bought a newspaper and looked for a job. He started to work as a waiter and made a plan. His friends didn't visit him that often anymore. It was just like before, they would pick him up and then leave him be again. Not that Francis minded. He just wanted Arthur to be around. So that was why he visited him the next Sunday for the very first time.  
>"Bonjour~" he smiled and walked inside the cell. He could see Arthur had missed him too and also in his voice, asking why it had taken him so long.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The visits of Francis had been really become daily after that. He had brought him things every day for months. Things like pictures, food etc. The guard and doctors knew him now so he could pretty much walk in right away, even after visitors hours. Francis used that opportunity today. Or rather tonight.

Because Francis was bailed out, it hadn't meant he was entirely cured. He still had thoughts of lust. But right now he really wanted to make love to Arthur, right now. He needed him. He wanted him tonight. Francis hadn't had sex in close to a year. Being in the asylum for around 5 months and now it had been 6 months he was out of it.

He really wanted some good sex now. More of it, he wanted to do it with Arthur. Arthur however hadn't such plans in mind. So he was quite surprised when Francis entered his cell at 10 pm. "Francis? What are you doing here?" he asked curiously and got up from his bed.

Francis smiled. "I missed you." Arthur blushed in return. "G-git." But he pressed a kiss on his lips. He stirred however when not only Francis kissed him back but began an attempt to remove his shirt. "O-oi! S-stop." He demanded and Francis did stop. "W-what are you doing?"

The Frenchman looked at him. "What does it look like?" he said chuckling a bit. Arthur blushed and muttered. "S-sex."  
>"Something wrong cheri?" Francis asked as he saw how Arthur had frozen. Arthur bit his lip and nodded.<p>

Francis slide down on his bed and dragged Arthur onto his lap. "I'm sorry, I'm rushing it, non?" Arthur shook his head. "i-it's understandable." He mumbled.  
>"Then…what is eet?" Francis asked him as he held him close. He didn't want to lose Arthur again. He wasn't going to let their relationship be ruined by him again.<br>"V-virgin." Arthur mumbled as he hid his blushing face into Francis chest.

His lover however chuckled. "Oh cher…" he kissed his forehead. "It's okay." However he felt some sort of regret, he had wanted to take Arthur's virginity just because he wanted to make love right now. He looked down at Arthur. "We don't have to.."he assured him.

Arthur looked back at him and shook his head. "I-I just…you're a…and just please be careful." He begged him too. Francis saw a bit of fear and insecurity in the other's eyes. "I know I've been a rapist cher, but I promise I won't hurt you."Arthur still wasn't convinced and Francis saw that in his eyes.

"Arthur, if it hurts you just tell me, I'll stop, I promise." He gently kissed his cheek. "I don't want to hurt you again, I've already done that once too many times." Arthur looked up at him and nodded. "O-okay but really you'll help me out and-" Arthur was interrupted by a silent laugh.  
>"You're quite funny, cher." He kissed his cheek. "You'll be fine, it's easy." Yes sex was easy, to love someone that was difficult.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Arthur nodded and kissed Francis on his lips in approval he was okay with it. Francis returned the kiss right away. He slowly and carefully let Arthur lay down on the bed. Arthur shivered as he felt like he was pinned down and Francis could just rape him if he'd like.

It was now all a matter of trust. He tried to trust Francis but somehow he couldn't relax. It was his first time as well. Francis planted a few kisses in his neck as he unbuttoned Arthur's shirt. He went to kiss his way down. Arthur 's face flushed as he just watched him.

He looked at Arthur. "You really sure? If you don't want to, just say so." he didn't want to force his lover. Arthur nodded. "Yes I'm sure, j-just get on with it git." Arthur tried to look brave and comfortable but he wasn't. Francis knew this. He knew him too well.

Francis nodded and got that Arthur was really sure. He had just made sure he wouldn't hurt him. The last thing he wanted was to lose Arthur because of mere sex.

He smiled. "d'accord." and he climbed back up and pressed his lips Arthur's. He had to break it to get his own shirt off. They both took that moment to look into each other's and smile. Arthur more likely smiled out of nervousness. "I love you." Francis whispered as he caressed his bare chest.

Arthur tensed and shivered as he felt the cold Frenchman's hands caress his unclothed chest. "L-love you too, git." He said as he pulled him back into a kiss. Francis let his two hands wander down to Arthur's pants as he deepened the kiss.

He licked Arthur's lips asking for entrance. His hands wandered down to Arthur's waistband when he noticed Arthur had pulled his legs together. "Relax cher. I won't hurt you." he whispered into the kiss. He unbuttoned Arthur's pants slowly.

Arthur tried to relax as he let Francis spread his leg when he removed his pants. He buried his hand in Francis' blond hair. His grip tightened however when he felt hands dangerously close to his member. The hand moved to fondle it through his underwear. Arthur let out a low groan in reply.

Francis chuckled and then finally removed the last clothing from Arthur. Arthur hissed a little at the sudden air touching his member. His lover smiled and kissed him more gently as he unbuckled his belt and shoved down both his pants and his underwear. Which resulted for Arthur to blush as his crotch brushed against his and he realized they were both bloody naked.

Francis chuckled and then finally removed the last clothing from Arthur. Arthur hissed a little at the sudden air touching his member. His lover smiled and kissed him more gently as he unbuckled his belt and shoved down both his pants and his underwear. Which resulted for Arthur to blush as his crotch brushed against his and he realized they were both bloody naked.  
>He pressed himself closer against Arthur, making his own crotch touch his more as he licked Arthur's lips asking for entrance. Arthur gasped and moaned. Francis didn't hesitate to push his tongue past those lips and brush it against his. As result, Arthur's cheeks turned brighter red but rubbed his tongue against his.<p>

Francis right hand wandered down to slowly stroke Arthur's hardening member. Arthur tried to hold back a moan but failed as Francis stroked his crotch more firmly. "P-pervert." He told him as they pulled back to breath.

Though just as he had said that, one of his hands went down to cup Francis' member. The other grinned. "You are too cher~" he purred and pressed little kisses on Arthur's lips, smothering him with love and adoration. Arthur began to stroke him clumsily, which cause Francis to chuckle. "S-shut up I don't know how to do this I-" he was interrupted by a kiss.  
>"Don't worry cher, you're doing alright." He said as he continued to stroke Arthur harder. He in return blushed and did the same.<p>

He blinked when Francis had picked up something from the ground, some sort of tube. "What's that?" Francis smiled to assure he wasn't going to do anything painful. Arthur's face turned brighter red. He could only imagine what Francis was going to do with that lube. "Lube, cher, so you won't 'ave a sore ass tomorrow." He replied.

Arthur wriggled a bit uncomfortably. "D-do I have to do something?" Arthur wasn't sure what to do right now. Francis shook his head. "Just relax, that's all you need to do, oh and your legs spread them a little wider." Arthur flushed more.  
>"E-embarassing, git." He said as he opened his legs more.<p>

Meanwhile, he lover poured lube over his own fingers. He looked at the nervously shifting Englishman. "Relax…" he said before putting his first finger inside his lover. Arthur wasn't going to lie, this really did hurt. He winced audibly and Francis looked at him apologetic.

He buried his face in the crook of the other's neck, as though he was seeking some form of protection. "G-go ahead." He told him, trying to encourage him. Francis nodded. "Okay." and stuck on finger inside. He could feel Arthur all tensed up. "Relax, it'll hurt less if you do." he told him as he pressed Arthur closer to him.

He soon added a second and then a third finger inside, starting to make a scissoring movement.  
>The room was filled with Arthur's low groans.<br>Francis removed his fingers and looked down at Arthur. "You still okay?" Arthur nodded slightly and continued to hold on to Francis tightly.  
>"Can I put it in?" Francis asked checking and again his lover nodded. This time with his eyes shut preparing himself.<p>

He nodded at him. "O-okay~" The Frenchman changed his position in front of Arthur. He shoved it half way inside Arthur. "D-dieu- you're so tight." he gasped out. "You o-okay? Can I move?" he asked to be sure.

Arthur winced and bit his lip. "J-just give me a moment!" he panted trying to get used to the other's memeber inside. "O-okay I'm ready,you can m-move." he said as he had his eyes still shut. Nails were dugging in Francis'back as he started to move.

Arthur winced and a few tears rolled down. He knew he had to relax. He knew it would feel good soon. He tried to relax. He moan out loud when Francis hit a certain spot. "H-hit that again." He gasped out. Francis nodded and continued to hit his prostate as he began to thrust harder.

As he rocked their hips together he used one hand to stroke Arthur. "H-hnng so good" Francis moaned out, his lover under him moaned in agreement. "O-oh god Francis I'm-" Francis had understood, he was pretty close himself. So after one practical hard thrust they both spilled over the edge.

Both collapsed and Francis pulled him onto him. He held his lover close. "I love you Arthur."  
>"I love you too." Arthur nuzzled closer into his chest as Francis pulled a blanket over them en both fell asleep and spend the night into each other's arms.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Francis kissed his lover goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow." He promised. Arthur smiled shyly and nodded. "See ya, frog." He couldn't get the blush off his face. Even when Francis had left he couldn't stop thinking about last night. It had felt strange but good at the same time. He hadn't felt so close to Francis like tonight.

Arthur couldn't stop smiling and hiding his blush inside his pillow. He felt like a love struck high school girl. But who could blame him. Francis loved him. He was charming, romantic, handsome and Arthur just like everything of him. He had it bad. He loved Francis back so much. It was only too bad he had to be locked up in here.

He was alone most of the time. The fairies had somehow faded and Francis only visited him for a few hours. He missed him when he wasn't there but he stayed strong. Even the people who beat him up inside here couldn't break him down. He had someone out there who loved him and Arthur was trying to stay strong because of him.

A few days later however his cell was opened and he looked up. "Get your stuff, someone's waiting." He was told. Arthur blinked. What was going on? Where was Francis? Why wasn't he here like the days before? Though He did as he was told and followed the guard.

When he got inside a bigger hall his boyfriend stood there holding a stack of papers. "Francis?" Francis grinned. "Do you have everything?" Arthur couldn't believe his ears.  
>"W-we're really- I mean…I'm free?" Francis held his arms open for Arthur to jump into as he nodded.<p>

And Arthur did, he jumped into his arms and snuggled him tight. "L-love you." He said between his tears of joy and Francis hugged him tighter. "Je t'aime aussie."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Arthur and Francis had started to live together from that day on. Francis had been promoted to the assitent chef and Arthur had started to work at the same restaurant as a waiter. They both worked hard to save up money for England.

It had taken them close to a year, they had ups and downs through it but today was finally the day. They were moving to the heart of London. They would open a teashop together.

Arthur put the last bag in the taxi cab and smiled at Francis who grinned back. "Finally cher~" he said as he pulled him into a hug to cuddle him close. Arthur nodded. "I know." he looked up a the blue eyes and kissed him tenderly.

Before they new it they were both on the plane to Paris, France and from there on they would take the euroline to England. Arthur had fallen asleep in the plane and snuggled onto Francis lovingly. Francis in return wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. He smiled and looked outside the windo. Looking at the clothespass by. Then his eyes wandered down to his pocket, before looking back at his sleeping beauty.

Having reached France by 8 pm, Francis held Arthur's hand and lead them outside the airport. "where are we going?"Francis smiled.  
>"I'm going to show you something." he replied and got a taxi cab to the centre of Paris.<p>

Their plane wouldn't take off in another 4 hours, yet Arthur still worried they wouldn't make it. The taxi stopped in front of the eifel tower. Francis opened the door for him and helped him out of it. Arthur looked up at it. He had the admit, the eifel tower looked amazing at night.

So amazing that hadn't noticed Francis had sunk to one knee. He felt however how he took his hand. Arthur blinked and looked down at the Frenchman. Francis looked back at him. "Arthur…" he started and seeked for something in his pocket. "Would you like to marry me?"  
>Arthur choked and tears streamed down. This was the best thing that could ever happen to someone. And it was happening to him. He smiled through his tears and replied. "Yes…"<p> 


End file.
